Hisui no Me
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Weiss KreuzSM Crossover. Yohji just happens to take morning cruz that could change his life.
1. Prelude: Without Hesitation

**Hisui no Me - Eyes of Jade**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan)  
   
  
You know I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon, just the fic. ENJOY!  
  


  
Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan D-chan for being a pre-reader. Gomen ne for not updating my fics lately. I'm a college student, so my time is very limited. In the meantime, I just had to go and get myself addicted to Weiss Kreuz, and I've wanted to do a WK/SM crossover for a long time. This is my first one, hope you like. Oh yeah, there are spoilers for Yohji's past.   
  
  
_Prelude: Without Hesitation_  
  
  
_You want to say your mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love_  
  
"I'm Real" Jennifer Lopez  
  
  
It happened so fast, like Yohji had just blinked his eyes, and there it was. The head on collision with a silver limousine, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, but in reality it had come at high speed over a hill, making a foolish pass. Why the rush? It's not like the fancy car would have made it to where ever any faster, especially on a two lane highway.  
  
It was ironic for it to happen before the sun had even risen over the horizon. What could be so important that it had to take place so early in the morning? Early, how ironic indeed, since Kudou Yohji was not a morning person at all. He was one who preferred to sleep late. That is, when he wasn't dreaming about Asuka like he had been all night. His mind drifted towards her often, and he was unsure of how to deal with it. She was dead, leaving her blood on his hands, like some sort of sealed blame. What else could he do, Asuka was not the woman he loved anymore, she had been brain washed, and changed into someone named Neu, his enemy.  
  
The Weiß Assassin shook his head, pushing up his oval shaped sunglasses, shielding his eyes from the rising sunlight. Now was not the time to be thinking about her. A car crash had just occurred moments before, and it wasn't a pretty sight, making it a good idea to slow down on his speed, before he added to the accident. His unusual morning cruise would have to wait.  
  
From the looks of it, maybe he would have to cancel his drive period. The orange sports car that had collided with the limo decided to do a hit and run, meaning it was about a mile down the road.  
  
Yohji narrowed his eyes on the license plate, memorizing it for later. In the meantime, he pulled his white convertible off to the side, and put it into park. Something had caught his eyes, enough for him to stop and investigate. Being a former detective still had a faint grip on him.  
  
To his eyes, the limo's front was completely smashed in, the window shield shattered, leading to the driver laying face first on the concrete road. He sighed, and got out of his car, walking over to the male shofer, and bent down, slowly placing two fingers over the man's neck, checking for a pulse. There was no pulse that could be felt. 'Killed instantly.' Yohji thought, looking away as he stood up.   
  
Using his cell phone to call an ambulance was his next move, then, just as he was about to dial the numbers, a scattered bouquet of peach roses made him pause. The back seat door was slightly open, and a white lace veil hung over the edge, nearly touching the ground. Someone was still in the back, and his instincts lead him to the car door. He was hesitant to open it at first, the passenger could be just as dead as the driver, but he had to make sure. Taking a deep breath, Yohji grabbed the car handle, and pulled the door open.  
  
He gasped as his sight was met with a female figure sprawled across the car floor on her back, covered in shattered pieces of tinted glass. Her body looked as if it had been thrown quite violently, and her blood smeared the white form fitting wedding gown she wore. He couldn't see her face due to the fact that her long golden blond hair veiled it.  
  
Without hesitation, he climbed in beside her still figure, and got down on one knee, placing his fingers on her neck. This time he felt a pulse, it was faint, but she was still alive.  
  
Carefully, he lifted her up, and pushed the golden trestles out of her face. Her beauty was breath taking, unlike any woman he had ever laid eyes on. His heart was beating rapidly just looking at her. For a moment, he was caught in a trance, forgetting that she might be severely injured. He didn't like seeing the trail of blood that ran down her chin. Should he move her? If her condition was serious, yes, he had to. Forget the ambulance; he would take her to the hospital himself.  
  
Genteelly, he placed an arm under her knees, and the other behind her back, slowly lifting her up. When he was sure he had a firm grip on her, he climbed out of the wrecked limousine, and headed for his car. There was no way he would drop her, or let her suffer. With much caution, he placed her unconscious form in the passenger seat, and quickly jumped into the driver's side.  
  
The speed limit didn't matter to him when he began driving; his mind was set on getting her to the hospital. Whoever she was, he would save her. For once, Yohji was true to his heart.  
  



	2. Act 1: Assumptions

**Hisui no Me - Eyes of Jade**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan)  
  


  
You know I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon, just the fic. ENJOY!  
  


  
Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan Dreama Tsuki for being a pre- reader. Gomen ne for not updating my fics lately. I'm a college student, so my time is very limited. In the meantime, I just had to go and get myself addicted to Weiss Kreuz, especially Yohji…  
  
  
  


  
_Act 1: Assumptions_  
  
"_Hai_, it was a hit and run." Yohji answered the paramedics question for the millionth time, "Look, it was a head on collision." he frowned, clearly stating what had happened, tired of repeating himself. He gave them the exact location as to where the accident occurred, and nodded politely when they assured him an ambulance had been sent to investigate. "_Arigato_." he thanked the registration assistant, and then turned to go back into the lobby when a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Kodou-san, you may see your fiancée now." she smiled, "She's in room 112."  
  
"_Demo_….she's" Yohji started to say, wide eyed with the assumption, but before he could say anything else, the lady walked off. "...not my fiancée." he finished anyway, with a sigh. He could she be? He didn't even know who she was, although the thought of getting with her was pleasing, especially to a guy like him. What the heck, it couldn't hurt to check on her. Shrugging, he headed to the young lady's room, with a grin curved onto his lips.  
  
  
  


  
She was still unconscious, and her wounds had been dressed. So many bandages, it was a sore eye to her beauty. That's what Yohji thought as he stared at her. Even if he didn't know her, he could empathize with her. Some knight and shinning armor he was, playing the part of saving the damsel in distress. What could have some over him to act so impulsively? He didn't even know this girl, yet he couldn't just leave her. True, he had done his share of saving women, and what did it give him? A broken heart, that's what, first Asuka, then Maki, although it was the other way around. They had saved him.  
  
The blond haired girl was different, he admitted, staring at her sleeping form. In a way, he felt almost the same feelings toward her like he did with Asuka and Maki. Yohji smiled inwardly, taking off his sun glasses, closing his eyes momentarily. For an instant his playboy identity had other ideas for her, now it was different, she was like Asuka, meaning she wasn't the kind of woman who would take likely to his charms. Maybe he was making too many assumptions about her, but just by looking at her, he could tell.  
  
"Kudou-san." Yohji opened his eyes at hearing the male voice. "It appears that she has suffered sever blood loss from internal bleeding, we managed to stop it, but it has put her into a coma." Yohji stared ahead, glancing at the girl's form for a moment, and then bowed his head, not once turning to look at the doctor, only listening. "We are not sure when she will regain consciousness; her body is very weak at the moment, and…" The doctor paused, waiting for any kind of response from the young man.  
  
Yohji appeared to be in a state of uncertainty and concern. On some level, he was aware of the doctor's anticipation for a reaction. What did he expect him to do, loss his cool over a girl he didn't know, or did he think the same thing that nurse did? Thinking he was the fiancé. The doctor waited for a reply, but gave up when the silence became uncomfortable. "She has a few cuts and bruises, other than that; it appears that she went into shock." he stated in a very serious voice, staring at the sleeping girl.  
  
"_Soo-ka_." Yohji spoke in a neutral tone, placing his sunglasses back on, hiding his eyes, so the doctor wouldn't have to see the uneasiness they held. "Will she be alright?" he asked, just so the doctor wouldn't think he was insensitive.  
  
"Eventually." The doctor nodded.  
  
  
  
Apparently, the girl had been on her way to her wedding, or so it seemed. But because of her driver's stupidity, the marriage didn't take place. Yohji thought about it for a while, smoking a cigarette, sitting on a bench outside of the hospital, confused.  
  
"I bet no one knows what happened." he said to himself, taking a whiff of his cigarette, leaning against the bench, spacing out on the sky. "They must be worried about her, wondering where she is…" he paused, letting the smoke flow out of his lips. "…especially the groom…"  
  
Surely they would look for her, and question why she didn't show up. It was really none of his business, but he was curious. Should he keep a vigil by her bed, or should he just forget about her. She was after all a bride to be.  
  
Yohji chuckled, "I don't even know her name." And here he was, trying to decide what to do, get involved with a total stranger, a beautiful one at that, or just walk away.  
  
Come to think of it, time had passed by so fast; the sun was beginning to set, which meant he had spent the whole day at the hospital with her. Was his concern that great?  
  
As a detective, that personality would certainly spend time on a person, he was unsure; maybe it was the playboy side of him that was curious.  
  
Yohji sighed, and stood up, flicking his cigarette to the side. She might have taken his breath away that morning, but looks weren't everything. So what if she had caught his interest, that didn't mean he was in love, though she was his type. Perhaps it would be a good idea to sleep on it and decide tomorrow. Thinking was Omi's job. It was very tempting, but what kind of man would he be to try and pick up an already spoken for woman.  
  
"She's taken." Yohji told himself, and then began walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Kudou-san!" The same nurse's voice shouted, stopping him. He turned, and waited for the woman to catch up.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, watching her approach him, a little out of breath.  
  
"Here." she said, handing him something in a closed fist.  
  
Yohji blinked and held out an open hand.  
  
The woman smiled and dropped the object onto his palm. "I thought you might like to return it to her when she wakes up." she winked, and then left without waiting for a reply.  
  
Yohji arched an eyebrow, watching her until she disappeared into the building before taking a closer look at what was in his hand. A faint gasp escaped his lip; it was a diamond shaped rose. The woman's engagement ring most likely. It wasn't the gold band that caught his eye, but what was written on it. He took a closer look, "Tsukino Usagi…" Yohji read out loud in a soft voice. What a cute name.  
  
  
  



	3. Act 2: Introductions

**Hisui no Me- Eyes of Jade**  
  


  
Note: This was written by my Imuoto-chan Dreama Tsuki. ARIGATO Dreama- chan!! ~Hugs~ Be sure to give her reviews for her awesome work!  
  
You know Dreama-chan doesn't own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon!  
  
  
_Act II: Introductions_  
  
Yohji held in his hand a bouquet of light pink roses, he saw them in a shop as he drove to the hospital nearly a month after the accident. He had visited the sleeping angel, Usagi Tsukino, every day when he wasn't trying to find her family, but he never had any luck. A part of Yohji said that he should try harder for the groom's sake, but a tiny voice was celebrating.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" he heard a voice behind him yell out, he turned and saw a happy, sandy-haired young man running toward him.  
  
"Omi," Yohji said a small amount of surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went to your apartment to visit," said Omi, "But you were leaving in a hurry so I followed you," he spotted the flowers, "But I can see you're busy…"  
  
"Oh no," said Yohji, "It's not what it looks like! I was just visiting someone."  
  
"Who?" Omi asked as he tried to keep up with Yohji who was walking into the hospital at a fast pace.  
  
"Sleeping beauty," Yohji said over his shoulder and entered an elevator.  
  
"_Nani_?" Omi asked with confusion and missing the elevator, "What is he up to?" he mused to himself.  
  
Yohji sighed as he saw the familiar sight that greeted his eyes every day ever since he started his ritual. Her wounds had since healed and the bandages were gone, revealing her golden beauty like the sun. She looked as though she were in a peaceful sleep. Yohji hoped that she had good dreams.  
  
Omi walked in as Yohji put the pink roses into an elegant vase. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he panted as Yohji arranged them perfectly and put water in the vase, "I ran around the entire hospital looking for you!"  
  
"I didn't want her flowers to wilt while waiting for a slow poke like you," Yohji teased and placed the vase next to the bed.  
  
Omi gasped when he saw her form laying quietly, "Who is she?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," Yohji said as he sat down in his chair and took her hand.  
  
"Is she alright?" Omi asked uncertainly.  
  
"Perfect," Yohji said, his voice suddenly becoming serious, "Except that she is in a coma."  
  
"I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have followed you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yohji said with a small smile, "I don't even know her."  
  
"_Nani_?" Omi asked looking rather confused.  
  
"I found her crashed limo on the side of the road, it was hit and run, driver was already," said Yohji, leaving out the fact that she was on her way to be married, "It was a hit and run, the other driver got away."  
  
"That's awful," said Omi.  
  
"Not as awful as the other driver is going to be if I ever run into him," said Yohji; where did that come from? Could he developing affection for this lost white rabbit in the bed next to him? No, it just wasn't possible.  
  
"Well I better be going," said Omi checking his watch and waving, "_Ja na Yohji-kun.  
  
"_Ja na_ Omi," he answered as the boy retreated out of the hospital room.  
  
"He's a nice kid," said Yohji as he adjusted his sunglasses and, as if in response, he felt her squeeze his hand ever so slightly, "Usagi?" he asked looking at the girl as her grip slowly became tighter. "Nurse!" he called and started beating the life out of the call button.  
  
"What's going on?" the nurse asked as she ran in.  
  
"I think she is waking up," he said looking up. The nurse walked over and checked Usagi's status and looked at the machine that monitors brain activity in coma patients in gasped.  
  
"Well there has been a change since this morning," she said smiling, "She may wake up by tomorrow, you must be relieved, you're fiancée is going to be fine."  
  
Yohji was somewhat relieved by this, but he felt a slight pang of guilt that he was going to be what she saw when she woke up, and not her groom. Hours seemed to pass by like seconds and Usagi seemed to remain in her slumber with the occasional twitch of her fingers. Finally, visiting hours were over and Yohji was forced to go home.  
  
"We'll call you if she shows more signs of waking up," the cheerful nurse said as he left.  
  
_

  
  
  
"Right," Yohji said thinking of those words as he sat at a traffic light. Why was he nervous at the thought of introducing himself to the girl he had been spending his afternoons and evenings with for the past month? And why would he do such a thing in the first place? That was not something he would normally do, he'd normally rather be out with the ladies and having a good time. This girl was definitely something different to make him stay with her when all she did was sleep.  
  
He arrived at his place and immediately flopped on his bed for a good rest, never mind the answering machine blinking with messages, they were probably filled with messages from solicitors anyways. Yohji really didn't want to hear about the latest diet drink or cologne from someone who was probably mispronouncing his name. All he wanted to do was think, and try and figure out why this girl, this Tsukino Usagi, could make him nearly forget about Asuka so easily.  
  
He let his mind wander until he fell asleep with the image of the sleeping girl dancing in his mind. He fell in such a deep sleep that he nearly slapped the phone off his night table when it rang at one in the morning.  
  
"Hullo?" he answered sleepily into the receiver almost wishing the person on the other end would drop dead for being so rude.  
  
"Kudou Yohji?" asked a voice in the other side.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked trying to prevent himself from falling off the bed.  
  
"Your fiancée has woken up," said the voice, "It's important that you come right away."  
  
THUMP! Yohji fell off his bed and tried to untangle himself from the blankets, "I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered and hung up the phone. He quickly dressed and ran out, nearly forgetting his car keys.  
  
  


  
  
He drove to the hospital at top speed, no one else was on the road so it didn't really matter, if the cops had a problem with it, well they could go do something that the guest author would rather not type. He ran all the way to her room when the nurse stopped him.  
  
"Kudou-san," she said with sympathy, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your fiancée, well, I'm afraid she has amnesia."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yohji asked.  
  
"She doesn't even know her own name, much less her parents or you," she said with a sad look in her eyes, "You can go and see her if you'd like, but you can't stay for long, she still needs rest."  
  
Yohji nodded and walked into Usagi's room slowly and looked over at the girl. She looked at him with her big eyes that were the color of clear ocean water. They were filled with innocence and slight fear.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly playing with her blanket.  
  
"Hi," he said sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked uncertainly while keeping a steady watch on his every move.  
  
Yohji looked to make sure that the nurses were not around listening or watching, they weren't and Yohji sighed quietly in relief, "No, and I don't know you that well either. The nurses somehow got the idea I am your fiancée, but I am not," he gave her a small smile, "but I have been here keeping check on you ever since you ended up here."  
  
"How come?" she asked with a childlike purity.  
  
"I don't know _tenshi_," he asked.  
  
"Tenshi?" she asked, "Is that my name?"  
  
Yohji chuckled, "No, you're Tsukino Usagi. At least that's what I heard."  
  
"Do you know my family?" asked Usagi quietly, "Have you contacted them? Will they be here to come and get me soon?"  
  
Yohji stared at the girl with pity, here she was all alone and without a friend, "No," he said, "_gomen ne tenshi_ I have not been able to find out who they are."  
  
"What about friends?" she asked, with some desperation in her voice he merely shook his head and she began to cry, "Where will I go? I'm so scared."  
  
Yohji immediately went to comfort her, "Hey don't cry. I'll take care of you."  
  
"_Hontoo_?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I have been taking care of you since I brought you here," said Yohji, "Do you really think I would leave a pretty girl alone in this condition? It wouldn't be very chivalrous would it?"  
  
Usagi instantly put her arms around, "Thank you so much. I will try not to be a burden and I will figure out how to repay you somehow."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said.  
  
"Kudou-san," said the nurse coming in, "I'm afraid you have to leave now, she needs her rest."  
  
"See you later _tenshi_," said Yohji kissing her cheek and chuckling as she blushed. When he got to his car in the parking lot, he only then realized what he had just done.  
  


  
  
  
Tenshi- angel  
  
Hontoo?- Really?  
  
Gomen ne- I'm sorry  
  
Ja na- see you (Masculine)  
  
  
  


  
Side Note: Hope you're having fun writing Object of Desire! It was fun writing this for you.  
  
-Dreama-imuotochan


	4. Act 3: Homecoming

**Hisui no Me - Eyes of Jade**  
By Pokahydee  
  


  
You know Pokahydee doesn't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon!  
  
_Note: THANKS IMUOTO-CHAN! ARIGATO A THOUSAND TIMES FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Gomen! I haven't been updating, I'm still having some serious writers block. Sorry it took me so long to post this, I was hoping to post more new chappies. For the time being, enjoy what my Imuoto has written, give her some reviews for her work, and I'll try to do some serious updating soon. JA! Allure_chan.  
  
Yatta!! I FINALLY finished, I THINK this is your email, but I'm not sure ^^; Anyway, it's a lil over 5 pages, it's a lil short for me but *shrugs* I didn't know where to cut it off^^ I hope you like it Oneechan!!!  
  
Here you go Allure-neechan, thanx for writing the last chappie of "Another Twisted Story"^^ Sorry I forgot to write this ^^; you know how it is, trying to work and go to school..Specially cuz I have a HUGE test tonight . Anyway, I hope you enjoy it^^ It's been fun, switchin chapters always helps with inspiration ~.^_  
  


  
_Act III: Homecoming_  
  
Yohji had a sideways smile on his face as he drove back from the hospital. He yawned as he pressed his foot down on the gas. He hadn't imagined what her eyes would be like. They were an amazing shade he'd never seen before and they reflected her emotions. He was able to tell just from her eyes that she was frightened. He also hoped he didn't have to see that look in her eyes again. It just didn't fit with the rest of her. She shouldn't have anything to be afraid of, especially not him. He decided to make sure he made her feel comfortable until they were able to find her family. If they were able to find them, if not, she'd just have to stay with him forever. He grinned at the thought.  
  
After he'd left her room, the doctor had told him that she would be ready to go home the next afternoon, though he'd have to bring her back for physical therapy for the next few weeks so she was able to regain her strength. Until she was strong enough, she would have to remain in a wheelchair to prevent any unnecessary stress on her body. He smiled slightly at the thought of the blond. Maybe she would distract him from his hidden profession so he'd be able to retain part of his humanity.  
  
Yohji smirked slightly to himself as he continued his trip. He would be back in just a few minutes and he'd finally be able to get some sleep. He groaned to himself as he realized he was supposed to open shop the next morning. Maybe he'd be able to get Omi to open considering it was the weekend so there was no school.  
  
****  
  
Omi frowned to himself as he swept the floor. Yohji had nearly begged him to open the shop. He'd probably been out at a bar getting drunk and picking up women. He always asked Omi to open on the weekends. Omi didn't even know why Aya bothered to tell Yohji he was opening because he never ended up being the one that did.  
  
"Omi-kun?" Ken questioned as Omi pushed the cage-like doors that were pulled down at night. "Have you noticed anything odd about Yohji lately?"  
  
"Odd?" Omi asked as he heaved the last door upward.  
  
"Yeah, he's been leaving with flowers every day for the past month on his lunch break." Ken stated as he helped Omi finish up a few things that the person who opened would do.  
  
"Well, he has been acting a little strange. It has to be that girl in a coma he's been visiting." Omi said quietly as he remembered the blond that lay sleeping in the hospital bed.  
  
"A girl?" Ken questioned. "Is she a relative? Or something?"  
  
"_Iie_, Yohji-kun said he didn't even know her. He found her in a crashed limo a month ago." Omi said quietly but didn't elaborate, simply because he couldn't. He didn't have enough information about the girl. Just the few bits that Yohji had told him in the hospital.  
  
Aya walked down into the store a few moments later with his normal cheerfulness. The scowl that never seemed to disappear was deeper than normal. That could only mean one thing. Either there was a big mission involving Taketori or Yohji had pissed him off again.  
  
"_Ohayo_ Aya-kun." Omi said with a smile as the older man approached the register. He slammed the drawer down on the counter and opened the register, then slammed the drawer into place.  
  
"Where is Yohji?" Aya asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"He asked me to cover." Omi said quietly. He didn't want to get in the middle of Yohji and Aya's disagreements. They got ugly at times and both persons were left with marks to prove it. Omi had tried to break one up once and ended up with a black eye and a missing tooth. Thankfully Ken had taken him to the dentist in time for the tooth to be put back in place. The black eye, though, had stayed with him for a few weeks. A good reminder not to interfere in their 'differences-of-opinion'.  
  
"That bum, he was supposed to open today." Aya growled with a deep scowl on his face. Aya turned around and began to walk toward the door to the back room.  
  
"Where are you going Aya-kun?" Ken asked.  
  
".." Aya didn't answer as he stormed through the door and up the stairs. Ken and Omi could hear some loud thunks and the sound of breaking glass filtered into the store.  
  
"Should we do something Omi-kun?" Ken asked as he looked toward the back door. Omi put his hands up.  
  
"_Iie_, I've learned my lesson already." Omi said with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. A few minutes later, Yohji came through the door, grumbling audibly and holding his head. Omi could hear Yohji mumbling something about a stupid _onaru that needed to respect his beauty sleep.  
  
"_Daijoubu_ Yohji-kun?" Omi asked tentatively. Yohji scowled slightly and rubbed his head. Aya didn't look much better, there was an angry purple bruise already forming on his cheek where undoubtedly, Yohji's fist had connected.  
  
"_Oi_ Omi-kun, thanks for opening for me. I was out late last night." Yohji said as he smiled at the youngest member of Weiss. Aya was standing across the room scowling at Yohji while he watered the plants.  
  
"_Hai, hai_, not a big deal. I figured you were at the bar last night." Omi said. He surprised himself that he'd said that out loud and slapped his hand over his mouth while a huge blush crept across his face.  
  
"_Iie_, it was nothing like that, Omi-kun. I was visiting sleeping beauty late last night." Yohji said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Why so late?" Omi asked with big questioning eyes. Yohji waved his hand and shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell ya later, ne?" Yohji said as he walked over to a display of petunias. He picked up a few pots and rearranged them so the bigger plants were on the bottom shelf and the smaller plants were closer to the top of the shelves. He would have to leave during his lunch break to pick her up. Omi was the only one that knew about Usagi as far as Yohji knew, so he might be able to get the boy to cover for him.  
  
"_Hai_." Omi responded and went about his business.  
  
"Do you have any studying to do, Omi-kun?" Ken asked as he walked up behind the younger boy. Omi nodded slightly. "Go ahead and do it, I'll work for you, all right?" Omi nodded and went through the back door of the shop and into their 'living' area to get his books. As in the room they went when they were assigned missions. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman with red hair.  
  
"Eh? Manx? When did you get here?" Omi asked as he approached the familiar woman.  
  
"I came straight down here because I didn't want to make a big scene in the shop again," Manx said simply. "Will you go get the others?"  
  
"Another mission?" Omi questioned and received a nod in response. "_Hai_, I'll go get them."  
  
****  
  
Yohji sat on the couch beside the other members of Weiss in the darkened room. Another mission already? He silently wondered as he frowned and listened halfway to the information that was presented. The mission didn't seem too interesting; besides, Yohji had more important things to worry about than missions. He had to take care of Usagi until he found her relatives.  
  
"Are all of you in?" Manx asked when the screen went blank and the lights flipped on. Yohji stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Nah, this really isn't my style." Yohji said as he reached for the door handle.  
  
"_Matte_, Yohji-kun." Manx said as she put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"Ne? Are you ready to let a real man take you out for a good time?" He asked and winked at Manx. Manx just smirked slightly and made a snide comment in reply. "Suit yourself then." He said as he left the room.  
  
"Something's up with Yohji," Ken commented when the playboy left the room. "Do you think it has anything to do with what you told me, Omi-kun?"  
  
"Maybe." Omi said as he looked away.  
  
"What are you talking about." Aya didn't really ask, but demanded.  
  
"Yohji saved some girl from a car accident and she's been in a coma for the past month," Omi started as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "He's been going up there and visiting her since then almost every day."  
  
".." Aya had a thoughtful look on his face as he narrowed his eyes and left the room headed in Yohji's direction.  
  
****  
  
Aya had decided he'd follow the older man until he figured out what was going on. It wasn't like Yohji to let some girl distract him from his missions. Yohji had left a few minutes earlier for his lunch but he passed every food place he came across. Aya knew, because he followed Yohji quite a ways back. He drove slow and out of Yohji's view purposely so he'd be able to follow without being seen. It wasn't too hard either, Yohji always drove too fast and his flashy car wasn't hard to pick out of a large number of cars.  
  
After several more minutes of driving, Yohji pulled into the parking garage of the hospital, a very familiar place to Aya. He parked his car a few rows away from Yohji and followed the tall man into the hospital. A nurse approached him when he arrived on the comatose and head trauma floor.  
  
"Good afternoon Fujimiya-san. Have you come to see your sister again today?" The nurse asked with a smile. He nodded but said nothing. "I'm sorry to tell you that there has been no change in her vital signs." Aya sighed and his frown deepened.  
  
"_Ja na_." He stated simply as he walked down the hallway after Yohji. He stopped and hid in the doorway of a room when Yohji stood outside the door of the next room. There was a nurse standing with him and surprisingly, he wasn't flirting with her.  
  
"Your fiancée has been resting most of the day but she seems to be more than ready to head home." The nurse said to Yohji with a smile. "She has made a full recovery, she is very lucky."  
  
"_Hai_, she is." Yohji said with a smile and a nod as he walked into the room. The nurse walked toward Aya down the hallway and smiled as she passed.  
  
"Good afternoon, Fujimiya-san." She said as she passed. He made no reply and headed toward the open door down the hall.  
  
****  
  
Yohji walked into the room and smiled brightly at the blue-eyed, blond- haired angel he'd been watching over for the past month. He sat on the chair beside her bed and placed a white lily behind her ear.  
  
"Good afternoon, beautiful." Yohji said as he saw the blush that crept across Usagi's face. She looked down at her blanket as the blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Hello, Yohji-san." Usagi said with a small smile. She was confused; she had no memories of anything. She had forgotten her family and longed to have those lost memories returned to her.  
  
"You ready to get out of here?" He asked as he tilted her face up to look at him. Her blush deepened and she smiled.  
  
"_Hai_, are you sure you don't mind-" She was started but he cut her off with a quiet chuckle.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, _tenshi_. I've been looking after you for so long now I can't abandon you when you need it the most." He said with a wink. A smile touched her face and she threw her arms around him in a loose hug. He smiled slightly and hugged the small woman back.  
  
Aya watched from the doorway as Yohji was talking to his 'fiancée'. His eyes narrowed on the two people that hugged each other. The nurse had called her his fiancée, but Omi had said she was some girl he found in an accident the previous month.  
  
Usagi pulled away from the hug and peered toward the doorway. She saw a tall man, maybe a little shorter than Yohji, with shocking red hair and violet eyes. He wore a red turtleneck sweatshirt and black jeans. She hadn't seen him there in the short time she'd been conscious. Yohji looked at the girl and noticed the questioning look on her face.  
  
"Ne? Who are you?" Usagi asked as she looked at the redhead that stood in the doorway. Aya didn't speak; he just narrowed his eyes on Yohji.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yohji asked with his eyes narrowed on Aya. "Did you follow me?"  
  
".."  
  
"Look, you're starting to piss me off; this is none of your business." Yohji said as he stood in front of Usagi. Usagi backed up in fear and clutched her blanket to her chest. This guy with red hair was really intimidating. She wasn't sure she liked the looks of him.  
  
"It is my business when you are distracted from your duty." Aya said and calmly left the room and headed back down toward the parking garage.  
  
"_Che_. That guy is something else." Yohji muttered as he sat down next to Usagi again.  
  
"Ne Yohji?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"_Hai, tenshi_?"  
  
"Who was that guy? He was kind of scary looking." Usagi said as she clutched the blanket tighter. Yohji chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair.  
  
"That's just some guy I work with. He doesn't know when to mind his own business. He looks tough, but he's really not that tough," Yohji said as he pushed his hair back from his face. Yohji pulled out a bag from a designer name store and handed it to Usagi. "Once you're changed, we can get out of here." Yohji said simply. Usagi looked into the bag and smiled slightly. She stood up and headed for the bathroom at one side of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Usagi looked through the bag; there were some really nice clothes in it. Had Yohji really bought it for her? He must have money. She silently thought to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a short black skirt that went right above her knees and had a small slit up each side and a simple white, spaghetti-string tank top. Her golden blond hair hung loosely down her back and reached a little past the backs of her knees. She wore a pair of black heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles. She blushed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. The tank top was really tight, she wasn't sure if she liked it too much. It was a little too revealing to her taste and a little too low-cut. It dipped down and showed of some of her cleavage.  
  
"You look great,_ tenshi_." Yohji said as his eyes trailed up and down her, drinking in her sight. She blushed a little more and crossed her arms tighter over her chest.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Usagi questioned while she tried to hide herself from him.  
  
"Nothing, _tenshi_." Yohji said with a wink as he took the small girl's hand and led her over to a wheelchair. The doctor had insisted that she stay in the wheel chair until her physical therapy was complete. She had a trauma to her head in the accident and they still weren't sure if she had received any permanent damage. They didn't want her to go into seizures and hit her head to cause more damage.  
  
Yohji pushed the wheelchair and checked her out at the front desk of the head trauma and comatose division and wheeled her toward the elevator. He took her down to the ground floor and then out into the parking garage that stood beside the hospital. After he helped her into the car and buckled her seatbelt he pulled out and headed for the Koneko no Sumi Ie.  
  
****  
  
It only took a few minutes for Yohji to return to the flower shop. He decided he'd go in the back way, no sense in causing too much commotion by going through the front. Usagi hadn't said very much on the drive back. She seemed to have a lot on her mind, which was understandable.  
  
"We're here." Yohji said as he turned off the gas and peered over at the woman. She had her hands clasped in her lap and stared blankly out the front windshield. She looked over at Yohji and smiled. He got out and walked over to the passenger side. He pulled the wheelchair out of the back and helped her sit down.  
  
"I don't need a wheelchair." Usagi said quietly as he helped her sit down.  
  
"I didn't think you did either, but the doctor insisted," Yohji said with a shrug. "Besides, you haven't walked for a month, so your muscles might be a little weak." Usagi nodded and let Yohji push her toward the back entrance to a building.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Usagi questioned as he pushed her chair into the building. He nodded and smiled at the blond. He pushed her to the bottom of the stairs and reached down to pick her up. He placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her out of the chair.  
  
"You should get some rest up here," Yohji said as he carried her up the stairs toward his room. He opened the door and set her on his bed. "I have to go back to work. I'll be sending a kid up here to get you anything to eat. His name is Omi." He turned to leave the room and felt a small hand grab his.  
  
"Yohji-kun?" Usagi questioned as he turned back around. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and smiled. "_Doomo arigato gozaimasu_." She said as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek lightly.  
  
"I told you it was no problem,_ tenshi_." He said as he brushed his lips over hers gently. Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks turned bright pink. "I have to go to work, you get some rest ne?" She nodded and touched her lips lightly. Yohji couldn't help but marvel at how easy it was to make her blush and how incredibly sexy she looked at that moment. He helped her lay down in the bed and headed out of the door just as her eyes closed and she nodded off to sleep.  
  
_::Fin::_  
  
_Gomen it took me SO long to write this Neechan! I totally forgot about it ^^; Anyway, it's just over 5 pages, shorter than most of what I write but it's all right *shrugs*.Anyway, I hope ya liked it, I was having a lil trouble^^ I think it's kinda cool, I tried to keep it in Yohji's POV since most fics are always written through Usagi's POV *grins*. SO, what do ya think? My new email is pokahydee@mysticallegends.net (didn't know if you knew or now^^)__


End file.
